


Por el amor de Fútbol

by Candace_X_Chambers



Series: Esta coisa preciosa [1]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always been you, Attempt at Humor, Because Iker is weird, FC Barcelona, Football (Soccer), Friends With Benefits, Friends for Life, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Pretend Cult of Goalies, Real Madrid CF, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano was never supposed to feel anything for Leo. The Argentine had called them Friends With Benefits, and it wasn't supposed to be anything more than that.</p><p>But he can't shake the feeling the feeling that they're supposed to be so much more.</p><p>(For the Love of Football a.k.a. FLF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work for this pairing and anything football related. So please forgive me for my lack of knowledge and anything else. This work goes unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. I make no money from this. All completely fictional..

Chapter 1:

Cristiano never had a preference to who he took home. Tall or short. Fit or curvy. Blonde or brunette. Male or female. It didn't matter because it was just a faceless body and a nameless stranger who he'd never see again.

He never, ever slept with somebody he knew. Hell, he never even _considered_ it. One night stands were meant to be with people you didn't know, faces you'd never recognize. Not with someone you'd see every now and then. And especially not a _teammate_.

Cris had done pretty good without breaking his rules.

Well, that is until his started to crave a small footballer from Argentina named Lionel Messi.

He's always found Messi attractive. But he's never wanted the smaller man when they first met. Then the attraction started to build, and he found himself staring at the Argentine more times than he can count.

He wasn't going to give into this need, which was a first. And it was working, it really was. 

Then they played Barcelona, and everything went to shit.

Cristiano did pretty well for the most part. He tried to keep his eyes on the ball, on his teammates, and not focus on anyone or anything else.

Messi doesn't pay much attention to him either, he never did. And Cris had no problem with that.

Barcelona has always played a tough game. Which meant you had to focus or you would lose, so his goal wasn't very hard.

Cesc scored the first goal of the game in the forty-fourth minute, a beautiful goal that Cris wished he could watch on replay in slow motion.  
Coach was pissed during halftime. Criticizing them to spark a match under their asses. And it worked because Sergio scored in the forty seventh minute.

Cris let out a calming breath as they jogged to the other side. He bumped shoulders with a beaming Ramos.

When it seemed the game would end in a draw, Lionel _fucking_ Messi shoots it to the top right, and Iker can't reach it. The crowd erupts into cheers, slightly tainted by the faint boos of Madrid fans.

Cris rolls his shoulders, sighing loudly. He can't help but watch Lionel celebrate. The Argentinian jumps on one of his teammates, his jersey riding up to expose a strip of delicious, pale skin. Cristiano's hands twitch as he longs to feel the smaller man

Keeping his fists clenched at his sides, he spins around and waits for their _stupid_ celebration to be done with so he can score and prove why Cristiano Ronaldo is the _best_.

Unfortunately, he doesn't get to do that because the match was over before he realized it. Ending in a tough one to two loss.

Cristiano sighed, running a hand through his sweaty, post game hair. Everyone is equally as disappointed. Though probably not as much as Iker (because goalies always blame themselves a little more).

He hugged his teammates, telling them they did good. Marcelo patted his cheek and repeated the compliment, a sad smile on his face.

Cris sighed heavily as he walked and to tell the winning team they did a good job as well.

"You did good man. Don't look so down." Neymar says, attempting a smile.

He gives back a half smile before turning around.

Of course, he almost runs into Lionel Messi.

"H-hi." Messi says.

Cristiano smirks, "Good game. You played well."

Lionel blushes, "Oh .. oh. Thanks. You did, you did too."

Cris wraps an arm around the smaller man's shoulders, "I know."

When he pulls back, Messi's eyes are almost a shade darker, the corner's of his mouth turned upwards into a smile.

"I'm still better than you." Lionel says.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that."

The Argentinian cocks his head slightly, "I'm very sure of that. And so is everyone else."

"Since when did you get so cocky Messi?" Cristiano asks.

"Leo." He corrects. "Only reporters call me Messi."

"Okay _Leo_."

"Leo! Get over here!" Neymar yells seconds before Cesc jumps on his back.

"You better go before your friends hurt each other," Cris says, "You're going to need them if you want to beat us at Copa del Rey."

Messi - Leo, whatever- snorts, "If you make it that far."

"Touche."

Leo opens his mouth to say something (whatever smart ass remark he could conjure up probably wouldn't have been worth hearing anyways) but he shuts it and settles for a smile before jogging off to his teammates who are excitedly jumping all over one another.

And Cristiano certainly did not look at his ass the whole time. That would've been unprofessional and totally not something he would do ..

"Stop staring at his ass man. You can do that later." Sergio teases, gently pushing the other man.

"Messi? Really? You've got to be kidding me." Iker says, pushing his other side.

Marcelo wraps an arm around is best friend's neck, "I know you're having problems in the bedroom, but you-"

"No I'm not!"

"..have to have better taste than that," Marcelo smirks, "You know I'm still single."

Cris elbows him, "Fuck. You. Get off me."

The Brazilian doesn't move, "You know you love it."

Iker shakes his head, "And you people say goalies are weird."

"No, goalies are their own species." Muset says, smiling proudly.

Cris rolls his eyes, trying to maneuver his way to the locker room without breaking Marcelo's hold on him.

He looks over his shoulder to make sure Casillas and Ozil are following, but instead finds the sharp gaze of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay and didn't suck to much. If you managed to read the whole thing without dying from how bad this is, I thank you.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much welcomed. Thank you again for actually reading this. Please forgive me for all the mistakes I made.
> 
> Once again, thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know that i change the tags .. a lot. I'm mainly just adding characters when I think of them .. but sometimes I'll add some additional tags. So don't be alarmed if it there's something new.

Chapter 2:

Leo blankly stared at the locker room wall. He should be excited. They just beat their rivals! He should be jumping for joy!

But no. He can't think about celebrating, because his mind is to focused on figuring out why Cristiano Ronaldo was staring at him.

"Leo!" Neymar plopped down next to him, "Why the long face?"

Messi gave his friend a look, "The length of my face has not changed Neymar."

The Brazilian rolls his eyes, "Don't be a smart ass. You know what I meant."

Leo smirks, "I'm fine ass munch. Now go annoy someone else."

Neymar opens his mouth to say something, but Xavi makes him move so he can take the other man's seat. Sighing, Neymar gets up and mumbles something under his breath.

"Come to annoy me too?" Leo asks, playfully elbowing his teammate.

Xavi narrows his eyes at him, "Are you sleeping with him?"

"With who?"

"Don't play dumb Leo. You know who I'm talking about."

Lionel gulps, "N-no. I'm .. I'm not sleeping with anybody."

"Are you going to?"

Leo can feel his cheeks burn from embarrassment, "No!" Xavi gives him a look, "I-I, I don't know .. Why do you care?"

"Because Ronaldo is an ass and I want to know so I can break his fingers."

Leo gawks at him, "Why would you do that? Hell, why do you even _think_ its a possibility?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you. And I saw the way you looked back." The older man says.

The Argentinian turns a bright shade of pink, suddenly becoming nervous under his teammate's gaze, "So what?"

Xavi sighs, "You're so innocent Leo. So innocent and so .. so oblivious."

Leo frowns, "I'm not _oblivious_."

"Yes you are." David says, walking by with only a towel hanging loosely on his hips.

"Surprised you know what people are." Sergi says as he follows David to the showers.

Xavi puts a hand on Lionel's shoulder, "I'm not going to tell you how to run your life .. but I want you to be careful. You both have kids to think about."

"Nothing is going on between me and him, and nothing's going to change that. You can stop worrying Xavi."

The Barcelona native gets up, giving Messi a final glance, "We'll see about that."

Once the older man is gone, Leo rolls his eyes. Despite what everyone seems to think, he isn't stupid. He would never, ever do anything that could hurt Thiago in the long run. He loves his son more than life itself. His child's needs come before his own. Leo would never, ever, _ever_ do something stupid as to sleep with another man, let alone another football player. Especially not _Cristiano Ronaldo_. Of all people.

Lionel also isn't blind. He knows Cristiano is a god of a man, anybody would be lucky to share a bad with him. But Leo would never put himself, his family, his career, in that position. Not over something as simple and meaningless as a one night stand. No, no, no ...

He would never.

~

Leo threw his game bag down the moment the door shut behind him. Kicking his shoes off, he handed the nanny her paycheck and excused her for the night.

Quietly, Lionel finds his way into his son's bedroom. The toddler lays fast asleep on his stomach. His chubby checks puffed out with a small trail of drool sliding down his chin. Leo smiles, tiptoeing over to him. He kisses his fingertips, gently placing them on Thiago's lips. He watches amused as the baby raises a limp arm as he sleeps, letting it drop back down with an oof.

Chewing the inside of his cheek, the Argentinian gives his son a look over before backtracking out of the room. He shuts the door with a soft click, resting his forehead against the wood.

He'd give the world to his son if he could. Xavi knows this, which makes Leo worry. Obviously he seen something there that was more than a rivalry, or a friendship at most (though Lionel and Cristiano had never been anything more than acquaintances, even that was a stretch).

The Argentine has never considered being with another man, not since high school. Not that he wouldn't like to. All the women he's been with have been a show for both the media and his family and he's never been attracted to them (though his cock would say different). But he couldn't put his career in jeopardy over a warm body. After Thiago was born, he never let himself look at another man in that way.

But Cristiano is different (so he thinks). The Real Madrid star has his own child who he loves very much. He would never do anything to hurt his son (so he hopes).

There had to have been another reason for Ronaldo to be staring at him. Xavi _has_ to be wrong. Leo may not know the Portuguese very well. But, just as any father, he'd never do something so wrong and so careless as to tempt Leo to sleep with him. 

Xavi's just old. He doesn't know how people work these days. Why did Leo even consider the thought?

Sighing, he sheds his clothes as he trudges into his bedroom, collapsing onto the soft covers in his boxers. Exhaustion starts to tug his eye lids down, so he crawls underneath the blankets. They're cold, and it makes him feel surprisingly lonely. Its been a while since he's had a girlfriend. Its been even longer since he'd .. shared a bed with someone.

He let's his eyes shut as he turns on his side, keeping one hand pressed between his cheek in the pillow. Sometimes, he doesn't know why he puts up with people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was uh good and made sense. I kinda felt I was jumping all over the place at the end. But I was just trying to explain his life and .. you know .. stuff. I hope the Leo and Thiago scene was cute, or at least made you say 'aw' or something .. because babies are cute and you _have_ to say 'aw' or you're not human ..
> 
> Anyways, thank you to everyone who has read this and left kudos and bookmarked this. Special thanks to those who commented! I love all feedback (especially constructive criticism).
> 
> Once again, thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Cristiano tossed and turned restlessly for the past two hours. Its well past midnight, . Its been over a month since they played Barcelona, since he last saw Messi, and its starting to seriously affect his mind.

His game hasn't changed, he's still doing what he does as well as he always does. But Cris has started to lose some sleep, he often finds himself watching one particular Argentine during a Barça game (though he'll never admit that he watches their games).

Junior has yet to notice, and Cris hopes he never does. His love life (if you can even call it that) is not something he wants his son to know about .. ever. (What a conversation that would be..)

"Daddy."

Cris sits up to look at his son standing in the door frame. "Hey, you alright?"

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He smiles, "Of course Junior. You don't have to ask."

The little boy rushes underneath the covers, curling up in a ball against his father's chest. Cristiano sighs, wrapping an arm around him.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

~

*a week later*

Iker's been watching Cristiano the whole game (when he wasn't goal tending of course). He often does it because the Portuguese is damn amazing and .. well .. he wouldn't want to watch him?

Always so fast, so strong. Completely out playing the opposing team. Running circles around the defense and scoring on even the best of goalies.

Chelsea has never been a problem for Ronaldo. Except today. Even Iker's half time pep talk didn't fire him up.

Marcelo jogs up to his best friend. He shakes his hips a little to celebrate their victory. Ronaldo frowns, putting his hands on his hips. Iker watches from a distance as the Portuguese walks away.

Iker jogs over to Marcelo, "Did he say anything?"

The Brazilian shakes his head, "No man. He keeps saying he's fine."

The goalkeeper sighs,"You know how he is. Just give him some time to work out whatever .. it .. is."

The defense man nods, "I know. I just hate seeing him so down and not being able to do anything about it."

"Yeah .. Cris'll be alright though. He always is."

~

Cris is not alright. The only thing he can think about is Leo.

Leo's voice. Leo's eyes. Leo's lips. Leo's body. Leo's .. everything ..

Its all to much. His mind is driving him insane. And his body isn't doing much better. The only thing that makes him hot is .. well .. you know.

How much more can he take of this?

~

Cris hates leaving Cristianinho at his mother's house, even if for a few days. He hasn't been feeling his greatest and he didn't want his son seeing him like this.

He also plans to have a somewhat eventful weekend. If only he can get past playing Barcelona.

~

Barcelona wins it in penalty kicks and he couldn't be happier. Beating Madrid is always a great accomplishment.

Normally, Cristiano would be throwing a temper tantrum. But tonight, he stares at Leo with an intensity he never knew was possible.

Leo hates the way his body warms up and the butterflies in his stomach flap around whenever Cris's stare softens with a large smirk. As if he was saying 'I got you' or something childish like that.

But that doesn't stop it from being the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

~

Leo doesn't remember why he let his teammates convince him into going out that night. Nor does he recall there first shot, or the tenth, twentieth, and so on. His head starts to ache when he thinks of what happened and how he got into this bed, a bed that wasn't his and doesn't belong to the hotel he's staying at while on the road.

What he does remember is Cristiano Ronaldo pressing him into the mattress, kissing him with all he's got. He can picture the want, desire, and passion burning in his eyes as slipped into Leo. The first moan escaped their lips at the same time. Ronaldo felt so good inside him, and he knows the other man felt the same. Cristiano had broken above him, mumbling things in his home language Lionel wouldn't understand, his eyes showing how much he's wanted this.

 

"Hey sleepy head." Cristiano says, walking through the threshold with a bottle of pills and a glass of water, "This is to help with the hangover."

Leo sits up, his head nearly splitting in two, and takes the items with a polite smile.

"Last night was good, yes?" Cris asks, biting his bottom lip.

"It was better than good. More like fantastic, but that may be an understatement."

Ronaldo smiles warmly and sits on the foot of the bed, looking down at his lap, "Is it something you would do again?"

When Cristiano meets his eyes, the vulnerability and nervousness melts Leo's heart.

"I'd like to. Buts that's only if you do."

Cristiano's whole face brightens, "Really?"

"Really."

"Okay .. Okay, great. That's great."

Leo runs a hand through his hair, "Do you have coffee?"

"You're staying?"

"I was hoping to.."

"Uh .. Well I have some made downstairs already but I'm not sure how warm it is." Cristiano replies, standing up.

Lionel checks under the blanket to make sure he's wearing boxers before standing up. He walks over to Ronaldo, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. "Stop being so nervous. Its just me. I'm not some, like, famous model or something that you need to impress."

Cristiano smiles sheepishly, "I know. I just .. I normally don't hook up with people that I know. I'm not to sure on what the proper manners are when dealing with this situation, so I'm trying not to ruin our relationship over this."

Leo chuckles softly, "Don't worry. I'll still out play you on the pitch."

The taller man's nose wrinkles up, "You never did before. Why would you start now?"

Lionel stretches up on his toes and presses their lips together, "Whatever makes you sleep last night."

"You make me sleep at night."

That's probably the stupidest thing he has ever heard in his life. But he doesn't have the chance to respond because the other man is devouring his lips with a hungry, lustful desire.

When they break, it only takes a second for them both to get back on the bed and resume their activities from last night.

Leo is going to be in so much pain sitting on that plane this afternoon ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait. Please don't lose hope. I'm working on this and two other fics all at the same time and this was sadly tossed to the side for a little while? But I'm not giving up on this, so please don't stop reading.
> 
> I hope this was worth your time reading. I worked very hard on this and I hope it lives up to your standards. I want to thank everyone who has read this and left feedback in any way. Its all very much appreciated.
> 
> Any and all feedback is welcomed :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO friggin' sorry for not updating this. I've been working on several other fics and this was, unfortunately, forgotten about again. I have a new plan for this that involved a sequel (SEQUEL!) and I have to finish this before I can do that one.
> 
> I'm not sure when this started, but we're going to pretend this happened in 2012-13-ish. So, yeah.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who have stuck by this. It means so much to me. I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected, I rewrote it several times and this was sadly the best result.
> 
> Please leave any questions/concerns/opinions in the comments and I'll get back to you ASAP. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Chapter Four:

Cristiano hasn't ever felt this good. Not in a long time anyways.

Being with Leo had felt so good. And the fact that they may do that again is - wow. He can't believe he ever got this lucky.

"Cris-ti-an-oo." Marcelo sings, throwing an arm around the Portuguese's shoulders, "Did you get laid last night?"

Cris blushes, had he made it that obvious? "Not sure what you're talking about Marcelo."

"You so did!" Pepe gushes, bumping into him, "With who? How hot was she?"

"Shut up." Cristiano groans.

Marcelo pouts, "You're cheating on me now? Wow, Cris. Really feeling the love, man."

Cris snorts "I still have no idea what you're talking about."

~

Leo doesn't call him much, and he isn't a very big texter. Still, he contacts Cris whenever they're close enough to hook up. He isn't much of a talker either. They don't do anything besides having sex. Which - it's not a bad thing, but he wants more. Not that he'd ever say anything, though. He knows they have to be careful.

Cristiano is a hopeless romantic. Always looking for someone who's so undeniably gorgeous that one look will knock the breath out of his lungs. That special person who'll make his heart flip flop, who he'll call 'The One',who'll want to be a part of his family.

Everyone teases him about believing in love at first sight, for being that guy who brings flowers and thinks of cheesy poems. He doesn't get why they don't, but that's them, and they don't have Leo.

What Cristiano is doing with Leo it - it's not enough. He wants - no, _needs_ \- more.

When Cris is dressed and about to leave, he decides now's a better time than any to have a serious talk.

"Hey Leo," Cris begins, causing the Argentinian to look up from his shirt buttons, "I was just, um, wondering what this .. um. What exactly it is we're doing."

Leo blinks, "We're.. having sex."

"I know that. I mean.. what exactly are we?"

Lionel licks his lips and looks at the ground, "Uh, we're friends with benefits, I guess. I've never really thought about it before."

"That's it? I don't mean anything more to you." Cris cringes at the desperation in his own voice.

Messi blinks up at him in surprise, "What did you expect Cris?"

"I don't know. To be something more than a casual fuck."

"What more could you want? For us to magically fall in love, get married, become one big ol' happy family and ride off into the sunset?"

Cris looks down at his feet, "I know that isn't possible, but I'd expected something pretty similar."

Neither one of them say anything for a long time until Leo mumbles "I think you should go."

Cris can feel his heart breaking as he walks out the door.

~

The next two months really suck. Cristianinho is in Portugal spending time with Cris's mother, so the house is empty when his teammates aren't over, which is most of the time if he's being honest with himself. He isn't playing his best, or very good at all really. It doesn't help when Iker tells them he's stupidly in love with Cesc Fabregas. It's starting to feel kind of like God is punishing Cris for something by rubbing their relationship in his face.

Not to mention that Fabregas is Leo's best friend and the two are attached at the hip, or something.

"Cris, you okay?" Marcelo asks after practice, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"I'm fine." Cristiano mumbles, hating having to lie to his friend.

"Why do you lie to me for?"

Cris sighs, "I'm not lying to you Marcelo."

The Brazilian puts a hand on the other man's shoulder, "I'm following you home and neither of us are leaving until you tell me what's bothering you. I'll even recruit Iker and make him talk about the Colt."

Cristiano cringes as he remembers Iker freaking out for an entire month about the imaginary colt of goalie. That was a nightmare. "Fine." He grits out and heads for the showers.

"Pepe and Fábio are coming too." Marcelo calls after him.

It's better than Iker being paranoid all the time and not sleeping.

Maybe.

~

"Why don't you have any alcohol?" Pepe complains and flops onto the couch.

"Because I don't drink asshole." Cris replies and sits beside him.

"Pepe, shut up." Fábio says, "Cris, you are the absolute worst liar I've ever met in my life, so I expect full honesty from you."

"Don't pressure him! This is a very slow, delicate process." Marcelo explains, "Now, begin when you're ready."

"Um," Cristiano looks down at his lap, "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes." They say in unison.

"I hate all three of you," Cris sighs, "So, um, I guess I'm .. I like .. guys. And i was, um, sleeping with someone, but I wanted more. So when I told him that, he said that I should leave."

"Who, um. Who was it?" Marcelo asks.

"Um," Cristiano pauses, "Messi?"

Pepe snorts and covers his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking with laughter. On his other side, Fábio chuckles lightly, "I'm sorry, but Messi? Really Cris?"

Cristiano really hadn't expected them to laugh, but maybe it's a good sign. At least they're not mad, right? The Portuguese looks up at Marcelo, who's looking back at him. There's a strange look in his eyes, one that Cris has never seen from him before. It's definitely not anger, but it's not anything good either.

"Marcelo... you okay?" Cris asks, grabbing his best friend's hand.

The Brazilian nods, "Yeah. Just, um.. a little surprised."

"Do you have a plan for getting him back?" Fábio asks.

"Uh, no."

"Cristiano! What happened to being Mr. Romance?" Fábio questions, crossing his arms over his torso.

"I assumed he didn't want me back-"

Pepe swats him on the back of the head, "Like hell he doesn't!"

Cris rubs his neck as Fábio jumps up and shouts, "Come on, let's make a plan! Who has paper?"

When's the next flight to Manchester?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! I've drastically changed this entire thing, so I hope you also like the change. If my plot is correct, then this only has two chapters left (TWO!). But do not worry, there's a second work in the series!
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated, and I'd really like some comments if it's not to much to ask for :)

Alternate Universe, True Love, Always been you, Football (Soccer), Friendship, Friends for Life, Friends With Benefits, Real Madrid CF, FC Barcelona, Pretend Cult of Goalies, Because Iker is weird, Attempt at Humorally on, who was always there. Now, Marcelo makes it a point to avoid him. Had Chris done something wrong? He doesn't remember doing anything.

"Marcelo," Cristiano begins, "Are you, um, mad at me or something?" Gosh, he feels like such a teenager.

The defender sighs, "Of course not, Cris. I could never be mad at you."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

Marcelo looks at the grass, "I'm just.. why didn't you tell me about your sexuality? He rubs his forehead, "I mean, I kind of always suspected, but still. I can't believe you never told me."

"I know. I just.. I was scared of what you guys would think, you know?" Cris says, "I never even told Kaká and you know how close we were."

"I get that man. Trust me, I do." The Brazilian replies, "But you should know that I love you, man, and I've got your back no matter what. You're my best friend and you being gay doesn't change anything."

"Thanks. I love you too." Cris says and smirks.

"Get a move on ladies!" Pepe yells, pushing them both onto the pitch.

"Get out the way, old man!" Marcelo chirps, pushing the other man in retaliation.

Cristiano shakes his head and watches his friends, an amusing smile unable to leave his face, wondering how he ever got so blessed.

Then something hits him.

"Marcelo, what did you mean you always knew?"

~

"Hey, so, would you guys mind having Cesc over?" Iker asks the locker room. It's a tradition they have a post-game celebration party after a big win. They just defeated Manchester City five-nothing at home, and guess which lucky team had a victorious home game today.

"Of course! Make sure he brings his friends too." Marcelo says and directs his wink at Cris. The Portuguese blushes and ducts his head, elbowing his friend.

Iker brightens, "Thanks."

Marcelo drives him to Iker's house - which leaves Cristiano a little perplexed as to why the netminder had to ask permission to have his boyfriend over - and he fidgets in his seat the entire time. He gets worse once he's actually inside, rubbing his sweaty hands all over his jeans. Fábio has spent the past hour telling him what to say, and he memorized it word for word, and Pepe massaged his shoulders to loosen him up. Marcelo makes light chirps to lighten the mood.

God, why is he so _nervous_? It's not like he's proposing or anything. He's just apologizing for being to forward, maybe they could keep sleeping together, or something.

When Cesc, Leo, Neymar, and some other Barça players walk in, Marcelo elbows him and winks, "Go get your man, tiger."

"I'm going to want full details tomorrow." Fábio says and shoves him in Leo's direction.

"I'm going." Cris groans and takes small, tentative steps toward the Argentine.

Iker hugs him, "Cristiano!" He looks at the flabbergasted man standing next to him, "Cris, you know Leo right?"

"Certainly." Messi says and smirks. 

Cristiano rubs the back of his hand, "Obviously we know each other Iker. Have you already started drinking?"

The goaltender giggles, "Just because you don't like to let yourself go and have fun doesn't mean I can't."

"Whatever, go away." Cris says and shoves Casillas in the general direction of his lover.

"So." Leo says.

Cristiano takes one look at Lionel and forgets everything Fábio told him, so he licks his lips and quickly says, "If you're willing to forget my little episode, maybe we can.. go have our own fun."

Messi's smile turns lustful and his eyes grow dark, "I can certainly agree to that. Just let me go say bye to Cesc first."

Cris watches him walk away before turning around and giving Marcelo a thumbs up. The Brazilian grins and mouths 'protection'. Cris shakes his head and flicks him off.

"You ready?" Leo asks.

"Yeah - yes. If you are."

The Argentine raises his eyebrows and heads to the door, Cristiano following shortly behind. Leo informs him that Cesc had driven him here, so Cris would have to drive. He nods, hoping he isn't acting to eager or desperate. It would be rather embarrassing if Messi knew how fast his heart is racing, or how butterflies are flapping around in his stomach.

The car ride is silent, but Leo never really talks. Not to him anyway.

"Did you tell anyone about us?" Lionel asks, his eyes glued to the road.

"No. Did you?"

"No."

"Good."

That's the only thing either of them say that night that doesn't come out as a moan.

~

When Leo wakes the next morning, it's a lot earlier than what he had expected, and it's certainly not _where_ he expected to be.

He shouldn't be surprised though. How could he ever say no to someone who looked so desperate? Especially when that someone is the man sleeping next to him.

Mentally sighing, Lionel gets up and stretches. He quietly searches for his clothes and manages to put them on without causing to much noise. He finds a notebook sitting on Cristiano's desk and opens it up to the first blank page, scribbling a note that explains that he had to go home and be with Thiago so he couldn't stay. Leo grabs the doorknob and takes a look at the bed.

Cristiano is gorgeous, anyone with eyes can see that. He's a very sweet person and cares about his family (both on and off the pitch). Lionel honestly wishes he could feel something for the Portuguese, but he doesn't - and he'd never fake it.

Leo often imagines having a lover, someone who has a kid so Thiago could have a sibling. But he always pictured the other person as a young Brazilian, rather than Cris.

Shaking his head to clear away the thoughts, Leo opens the door and gently shuts it behind him. As he's putting on his shoes, he calls a cab to pick him up about a block from Cristiano's house. He puts on his baseball hat, pulling it down to cover his face, and begins walking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Cris's teammates are very concerned about his recent behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be multiple POV changes, so watch for that.

Chapter Six:

**Sergio**

Sergio doesn't really talk to Cristiano off the pitch that much, not nearly as much as he'd like to anyways. But he knows something is wrong.

Cristiano carries himself with pride, and he's almost always talking to someone. It doesn't matter where he is. People just sort of flock to him, and he always entertains.

When Cris started to bury himself in his phone, Özil had said something about a lover or whatever. So Sergio wasn't worried. Then a month went by. Cris wasn't that confident, talkative guy who was always at the center of attention. He'd deteriorated into this quiet person who stayed in the back, far away from everyone else.

"Hey Cris." Sergio says after practice.

"Hi Sergio." Cristiano returns without looking away from his phone.

"Is everything.. cool? You seem a little distracted."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure."

"Okay."

Cris's eyes never moved from the screen.

Sighing, Sergio decides maybe Cris would talk to somebody else.

**Angel**

Angel was a little surprised at first that Ramos had came to him about fixing Cris's problem. He wasn't aware the guy had one. It does make sense though. Ronaldo has been acting completely different from his usual energetic self.

"Cris, nice job out there," Angel says and squeezes the Portuguese's shoulder, "You wanna go out with us?"

"Not really, thanks anyways." Cristiano says, searching in his bag.

"Oh?" Angel winces, "Does Cristianinho want to come over and have a play date?"

"Um, Junior is actually spending the weekend at my mother's house."

"Oh? Um, okay. That's..fine."

He's definitely not equipped to deal with this.

**Mesut**

Mesut was fairly surprised when Angel asked him for a favor. He was even more surprised when he asked to talk to Cristiano and find out what his problem is. Sure, the guy has been a little reserved and spends most of his time on his phone. Well, he just stares at it. Maybe he's reading? Mesut doesnt know, and he isn't going to judge.

Di Maria said Cris was going through something, and Mesut is going to do what he can to help.

"Hello Cris." Özil says and plops down in the plane seat next to him.

"Mesut. Is there something I can help you with?"

"There is actually," Mesut begins, "I've noticed that you haven't been acting like yourself lately. I was wondering if anything was wrong."

"No." Cristiano replies quickly.

Mesut nods, but he isn't convinced. The sad look in Ronaldo's eyes was enough to tell he was lying. Not to mention his voice was flat and his shoulders slump. The way his hair looks uncharacteristically unkept and the bones in his face stand out a little more show he hasn't been taking care of himself.

However, Mesut knows he doesn't have any power over Cris. Someone else does, though.

**Iker**

Iker doesn't know why he wasn't requested earlier- he's great at fixing people's shit!

Besides, everyone can see that something has been shoved up Cristiano's ass that has turned him into a depressed mute. Didn't everyone know this?

You see, Sergio and Di Maria had horrible techniques. One does simply not tiptoe around a subject with the likes of Cristiano Ronaldo. You just got to go up to him and be a man about it.

"Cristiano!" Iker calls when the striker walks onto the pitch.

Cristiano whips around, "Morning Iker."

"I think we need to have a talk," the netminder says, "You see, some people have brought it to my attention that you're .. how do I say this? .. ah, yes. That you're shoving your teammates away in favor of staring at your phone, as if that'll make someone text you faster." Cristiano looks startled. "Now, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop being a dick and treat us like your team again. If you're looking to get laid, I'm sure Fábio is up to the task."

Cris adverts his eyes to the pitch, "Sorry, Iker. Just been a little distracted."

"No shit." Iker replies, "You better check yourself before you wreck yourself."

The goalie walks away feeling that their little talk was good, but he still wants someone else to finalize his work.

**Marcelo**

Marcelo knocks on Cristiano's door for the fifth time and waits patiently for the man to answer. After waiting at least five minutes, he pulls out his spare key and goes inside.

It's been two months, maybe three, since Cris and Messi got together - whatever being ''together'' might mean for them. For about a week and a half, Cris was ecstatic, and it really showed in the way he played. Granted, he spent a lot of time on his phone and didn't go out as much, but it was nothing to be concerned about.

Things started to go downhill very quickly. Cris was always either on his phone or on the pitch. He never seemed to be typing anything, just .. staring at the screen. As if he was waiting for a reply that never seemed to come.

He completely stopped hanging out with the team. According to Liliana and Elma, he wasn't spending much time with his son either.

Which, okay, if Cris doesn't want to go out with the team, it stings but it's nothing to be concerned about. If he's sending Cristianinho, who is his pride and joy, over to his mother's house, then there's something seriously wrong with him.

Marcelo finds the Portuguese at his kitchen table. Eyes glued to his phone, his hair pointing in different directions, and dark circles under his eyelids.

He looks like shit, but still very attractive.

"Cris! What the fuck dude? I've been standing out there for like half an hour."

Cristiano glances at him, "Didn't hear you, sorry." He looks back down at the screen.

Marcelo snaps and grabs the phone, shuts it off and takes out the battery. Cris blinks up at him in surprise, "What was that for?"

"You need to stop spending so much fucking time on your phone. You spend more time on it than Angel's kid does on his DS!"

The Portuguese looks down at his hands, "I know, I just.."

"I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses Cris." Marcelo snaps, "I want you to come spend the day with us at the beach, without your stupid phone. And I want you to fucking enjoy yourself! You can not just sit here all fucking day long and .. and wait for some goddamn text."

"We miss our teammate Cris, and I miss my best friend," Marcelo sighs, "Most of all, Cristianinho misses his dad."

Ronaldo squeezes his eyes shut, "Okay. Just.. let me call Liliana to tell her I'm picking Cristianinho up. Then we'll go to the beach, all of us."

The Brazilian holds out his own phone, not quite ready to trust Cris with his, and goes upstairs to get his friend some clothes. Marcelo makes a mental note to thank Iker for suggesting they go out today, if not the poor kid would still be staring at that stupid screen.

He now has a new reason to hate technology.

**Fábio**

"Cristiano! Come here!" Fábio calls the minute he sees Cris get out of his car. It was quite a surprise to see the striker here, let alone with his son.

"Coming!" Cris calls back, handing Cristianinho to Marcelo and jogging over. "What do you want?"

"Angel wants to leave." Fábio says.

"I don't want to, but the management at Real treats me like shit, and I've been receiving some really good offers." Angel explains.

"Oh, well," Cristiano blinks rapidly, "Just stay one more year. We'll win La Liga and Copa del Ray, maybe then things'll be better."

Angel nods and gives the Portuguese a tight yet quick hug before walking off.

"Everything okay with you and Messi?" Coentrāo asks.

"Yeah. We're good, I'm good. Everything's.. good." Cris says, the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

"That's good."

Yeah, everything is _so_ not good.


	7. If You Love Me Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an old saying that goes something like "If you love something, let it go."
> 
> But how do you let something, or rather someone, go when life doesn't seem worth it without them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is taken from the song "This is Gospel" by Panic! At the Disco, which you should totally listen to while reading this.
> 
> This is the last chapter, but there's another work in the series, so it's all okay! I want to thank you guys so much for reading. It means so much to me. Merci à vous tous et je t'aime. :)
> 
> Please follow me on Twitter @TeamCrOvechkin, check out my livejournal page (candacexchamber) and my Dreamwidth (captainlove). You can also find me on Facebook by searching Candace_X_Chambers and Hockey RPF, add me from the admins page and I'll add you to my AO3ers group!

Chapter Seven:

Lionel had laid Thiago back down into his crib after pleasant walk around the park. There's nothing he loves more than the cool Barcelona breeze and spending time with his son.

Well, other than unexpected phone calls from a certain Brazilian who he doesn't even like that much interrupting his perfect moment of utter silence.

"What Marcelo?"

"Who pissed in your Cheerios?"

"Oh, yes, I apologize. I should be very excited when someone calls me during my day off. How'd you even get my number?"

"I have my ways," Marcelo says, "I'm calling about Cris."

Leo sighs, "What about him?"

"I want to know how you feel about him."

"I'm not sure-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Messi. I know about you and him. Now tell me how you _feel_."

Lionel snorts, "What the fuck makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"I'm actually not expecting you to. But Cris is a very important person in my life and he's fucking crazy about you," Marcelo explains, "I'm not just going to sit here and watch him fuck everything up for someone who may or may not actually care about him."

"Why don't you go out with him since you're so concerned?"

The Brazilian stays silent.

Oh.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Just don't," Marcelo interrupts, "Look, Cris doesn't like me like that, but he sure as hell likes you. I'd - I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't string him along and - be for real with him." He sighs, "Cris is.. very delicate. He puts his heart and soul into everything, and everyone, but the people he cares about the most always hurt him. Please.. don't break his heart."

Leo rubs his face and hits his head against the wall. This definitely isn't how he wanted to spend his Saturday.

"Okay. I'll .. I'll talk to him." Leo promises.

The defender sighs, "Good.. Thanks for listening to me."

"Thanks for calling." Leo says, "I hope everything works out."

"Yeah, you two." Marcelo returns and hangs up.

Leo slides his phone into his pocket and hits his head against the wall again. He groans and repeats the motion.

There was always a small voice in the back of his mind, telling him that he never should've started this with Cristiano, that it would only end badly. In the moment he - he just hadn't cared. He isn't emotionally attached to the Portuguese, so it wouldn't be hard to end it. But the idea of hurting Cris is.. it's just unbearable.

Could they just keep sleeping together? It would be selfish to string him along though, especially if he's crazy about Leo like Marcelo said. Messi doesn't want to hurt him. But would cutting off their relationship do just that? Or the opposite?

~

Cristiano is excited, to say the least. They just beat Barcelona 3-1, which is great. But Leo texted him to meet him outside of the locker room directly after the game, saying he wanted to talk. He hasn't seen Leo in over a month and he can't wait.

"Leo, hi."

The corners of the Argentine's mouth turn up in what is obviously a fake smile, "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Cris sighs, "Please don't lie to me."

Lionel looks at the ground, "Please don't be hurt but.. I-I can't do this with you anymore."

"Oh."

"I'm so, so sorry." Leo apologizes.

"Not your fault." Cristiano says, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Technically it is, but," Leo sighs, "I don't feel the same way about you as you do to me. And I... I don't want to hurt you in the long run. You deserve better than that."

Cris can feel his heart starting to crack, "Yeah, yeah that's fine."

"Can we still be friends? At least for Iker and Cesc."

 _No_ is what Cris wants to say, "Yeah."

Messi looks down at his shoes, "Okay. I'll.. um.. see you later."

Cris turns on his heels and into the locker room, quickly changing and putting his stuff away, completely forgoing his shower. His heart continues to break into tiny pieces and he can barely keep the tears at bay.

"Hey Cris, you alright?" Marcelo asks.

Cristiano looks at the Brazilian and raises his eyebrows, "What do you think?"

"I'm sorry dude." Marcelo says, "Do you wanna, like, go out? Or we could stay in, watch a movie, or something."

Cris shakes his head, zipping his bag close, "I really don't want to do much of anything."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you tell the team?" Cris asks, "I don't want to keep secrets from them, but I don't have the heart to do it right now.. Don't tell them Leo's name or anything. Please."

The defender nods, "Of course Cris... Take care of yourself and dont do anything stupid. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Marcelo." Cristiano says, throwing an arm around the smaller man's neck, "I love you."

"Love you too." Marcelo says as they pull away.

Cris gives his shoulder a squeeze as he leaves the locker room, taking the back door out of the Bernabeu.

What does he deserve rxactly? The only thing he's ever truly wanted was Leo, and he can't have that. Did he come on to strong? Was he to desperate? Did he ask for to much?

Cris shoves all of his thoughts to the back of his mind when he gets back home from the liquor store, vodka bottle in hand. For the first time in a long time, he welcomes the silence


End file.
